


Heart to Heart

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignis Fluff Week, ignisfluffweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Ignis Scientia did not have a reckless bone in his body. Until today. Today, he'd lied to not only Noctis, he'd lied to everyone, run away, and to top it all off? He'd done the one thing that he'd never have imagined he was capable of doing: He'd stolen the Regalia.Strangely enough, at the moment, he didn't much care.





	Heart to Heart

Ignis Scientia did not have a reckless bone in his body. Until today. Today, he'd lied to not only Noctis, he'd lied to everyone, run away, and to top it all off? He'd done the one thing that he'd never have imagined he was capable of doing: He'd stolen the Regalia.

Strangely enough, at the moment, he didn't much care.

At least, he kept trying to convince himself of this fact when the owner of said vehicle quietly walked up and sat on the ledge next to him.

 

Awkward silence built oppressively until Ignis scraped dry lips with a drier tongue and managed a single word. “Majesty.”

“I've always thought of you as a son, Ignis. I've watched you grow up, guided you where I could, and stayed out of your way when you needed to learn something.” Regis’ voice was soft, deceptively gentle for what Ignis thought was coming. “And though I am not your father, what do you suppose my actions should be now?”

The air in his lungs felt heavy, and Ignis struggled to keep any semblance of composure, working his jaw, clenching his fist, deciding that the anger and pain in his heart weren't misplaced, weren't invalid. “It would be easier if you were my father. Then it would be me and not him.“

“Ah, Ignis, you've always been willing to throw yourself away for him. As if you had no value of your own. Perhaps that is my fault, and a result of the choices I made.” Regis sighed. “Noctis grew up in spite of it, and you? Because of it. I am so sorry.”

 

There was no air in his lungs. Ignis struggled to breathe, leaning forwards and gasping into the air over the park. His eyes focused on the tree that Noctis had fallen out of all those years ago.

Regis seemed to know where Ignis was looking because he chuckled softly. “Clarus and I had a bet as to the actual existence of that cat.”

“There was a cat. It simply wasn't in the tree.” Somehow that made the air weigh less and return to his lungs.

“And you weren't concerned for it at all.”

“No,” Ignis conceded.

“Oh, Ignis,” Regis said in a sigh. “What have I done to my boys?”

“You raised your son the best you could, Majesty. It is no small task to be a ruler and balance that against being a father. The crown oft comes before the man,” Ignis replied, knowing full well he'd used that line against Noctis in the past. Motivation. “A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.”

A hand rested gently on Ignis’ shoulder. “And what of you, Ignis? Those were words for Noctis, not you.”

Ignis looked back. He always looked back. He looked back and forth and side to side, considering options and outcomes. Except he hadn’t this time. His heart had taken over, driving him to take the car and drive to the park where he and Noctis so frequently went when they were growing up. “I accept my own consequences, Majesty, whatever they may be. I only pray that I be allowed to remain at Noct’s side.”

“What would you have done, Ignis? If you had not had the option of taking the Regalia?” Regis hadn’t removed his hand from Ignis’ shoulder.

What would he have done? The answer came to him faster than the car had driven. “Baked. Cooked. Something smarter than stealing the Regalia.”

Regis patted his shoulder. “My boy, you cannot steal what has been freely given, and I was hoping that you’d be willing to drive me home. I’m afraid I didn’t consider returning when I gave you chase.”

Ignis blinked, looking away from the tree for the first time to turn and look at his king and behind, towards the parking lot. The only vehicle visible was the Regalia. “How… did you get here?”

“A king has to have his secrets here and there, Ignis. Let it remain a mystery, please.”

“Majesty?” Ignis looked to the blue eyes of his king and adjusted his glasses nervously. “Surely you cannot be here without someone to offer protection?”

“I am with you, am I not?”

“Majesty,” Ignis protested. “I stole-” he exhaled at the quirk of the other man’s lips. “I borrowed the Regalia without your leave, and you would trust me with your safety?”

“Even more, I trust you with my son’s.”

Ignis looked back out over the park, resting his forearms on his upper legs, allowing his fingers to tangle lightly together. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep him safe.”

“Is that a promise, Ignis?” Regis asked suddenly, his hand firm on Ignis’ shoulders. “There is nothing on this world that you wouldn’t do to keep him safe?”

Surprised, Ignis looked to Regis, momentarily stunned by the sharp and bright gaze. “Majesty, nothing is beyond my will if Noct’s safety is in doubt.”

“Swear it.” 

The air was heavy again, and Ignis felt himself grow lightheaded, as if the world had stopped and he was spinning off into the darkness. “On my life.”

“That is more than I can ask and far more than I deserve, my boy. Noctis may one day be king, but you, Ignis… you will be my legacy. But come, we should return before Clarus and Cor tear each other apart over my absence.” Regis said, shifting to rise to his feet. He moved far slower than Ignis liked to see, but he waved off the offered gloved hand, standing under his own power and moving to follow Ignis towards the Regalia.

“So I am to surmise that Clarus brought you here, and then returned to deflect Cor’s wrath.”

“An astute observation, Ignis. And while you face no punishment from me, I’m rather afraid Cor is going to make your life quite difficult for the next few weeks. Do try not to take him too much to heart, and if he’s too hard on you, let me know. I’d take great pleasure in reminding him of a few reckless choices he made himself. Now let us go home and face our respective musicians, shall we?”

Ignis opened the passenger door for Regis, waited until his king had settled into the seat, and then closed the door. As he circled around the car, he wondered just what the hell had truly happened. Regis had apologized to him. Ignis had stolen the Regalia, and the king had… and suddenly it clicked. Ignis had run away and Regis had come after him. Just as a father would.

Just as Regis had done before, when tracking down Noctis. His boys. 

Ignis settled into the driver’s seat, started the Regalia, and drove them both home.


End file.
